To the Rescue Mr Superman
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: As Nightbird, Blaine has chosen to patrol the halls of WMHS. He doesnt have any superpowers, nor does he think of himself as very couragious, but he tries to help however he can. For example defending the new kid.


**Just a little drabble-One Shot I thought would make whoever reads this a little happier. Because sometimes everyone needs a superhero.**

* * *

_To The Rescue Mr. Superman_

Blaine Anderson ran as fast as he could, his superhero cape fluttering behind him, hitting several people in the face, when he saw someone was in need of his help. No, in need of Nightbird´s help.

Nightbird was the superhero Blaine dressed as every Tuesday to try and make the halls of McKinley a little , the costume was more of a cover, something he could hide the feelings of dread and uncertainty in, than something that would be useful in a fight. His utility belt was a mere leather belt with a small bottle of deodorant in it, a fake pocket-knife and several gauzes in case he wasn´t there in time. Everyone knew Blaine Anderson was Nightbird and people taunted him for it .Well, he wouldn´t back down. Not when there will still people he could help. Help didn´t require always superpowers, he had learned. He could help Becky reach the highest shelve of her locker, or Artie upstairs when teachers demanded the boy in the wheelchair to get there, ignoring his inability.

Another one needed his help now. It was the new student that had transferred mid-semester. From day one people had spread humors about him being gay and being too poor to pay for private tuition any longer, causing him to come here. That was the most harmless one though. The other being he was a predatory gay that had tried to rape a teacher at his old school, before hijacking a car and ending up in juvy. They all had one thing in common, the one reason he had let out a yelp when a jock pressed him against a locker.

"Did you just check me out, fag?" The brainless jock yelled, pushing the new kid again.

"Why would I?"

"Don´t even pretend not to be the fairiest fairy on this fucking planet, you fag."

The new kid looked frightened if you paid attention. If you knew what it was like to fake being strong under the strain of hate and discrimination. Blaine knew.

"I didn´t imply I wasn´t gay."He said, putting on a shaky grin just as Nightbird reached them."I merely asked why you thought I would choose to look at someone as mediocre as you and your lot."

A few people passing stopped in their tracks, all of them knowing what would follow after such blatant insults. Nightbird used the advantage of surprise to shove off the jock before he could hit the new kid. The boy clad in a leatherjacket cursed as he stumbled away, but as he spotted his attacker, he began to laugh.  
"Look who´s here to take the hits for the fairy. The cape wearing loser. What was your name again? Nightloser Anderson? Fagbird Blaine?"

The jock got closer, but Nightbird didn´t move away, when Blaine desperately wanted to. He had his hands on his hips, his back straight, standing right in front of the one that needed his help. That needed him to be the strong one of those two.

"Nightbird!"

"As I said, Nightfag."The jock gripped his hair and pulled his head back."Listen and listen good. No one wants to see a loser fag like you running through school in this ridiculous outfit. You are the lowest scum of the school, lower than the fairies in Glee club, and if you know what's good for you, you better lay off those costumes and return it to your fucking closet and lock yourself in when you are at it."

Nightbird bit his lips to let the scream of pain that bubbled to be let lose inside. He heard steps from everywhere in the hall, no one bothering any longer to watch them. He wondered if the new kid had chosen to go away as well. He hoped he had, because this wouldn´t end well.

"It´s people like you that force me to put on that costume."He said through clenched teeth."Because some students need my help."

The jock laughed again, attempting to hit his stomach, but stopped when he met the metal of Nightbird´s costume. The hand in his hair loosened enough to let him escape the grip.

"Fuck. You fucking fag. Fuck."The jock yelled, shaking the hand he had just hurt."I will fucking kill you for this. Watch your fucking back."

Before he could go after him again, Nightbird spotted the new kid still pressed against the locker and did what his instincts told him to. He swiftly grabbed the boys hand and ran. They crossed the halls, the classrooms and even the teachers' lounge, before they reached a spot Nightbird deemed safe. The jock had given up halfway through their run, but he wanted to make sure no one would bother them.

The boy swiftly let go of his hand when they sat down under the stands, both breathing heavily.

"What? Who? This school is weird." He heard him say.

Nightbird watched strands of brown hair fall into his pale face, watched blue eyes close until his breathing returned to its normal pace.

"To answer your questions, I am a superhero once a week and they call me Nightbird."No one called him that but himself, but he wouldn´t admit that."It´s my duty to help those in need and make the hell that is a public school a little bit more bearable for those who are bullied."

The boy looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed."You are not seriously telling me you dress up in a costume bought on Ebay to defend people? You know it´s even worse than what I wear? Why not wear a bulls eye on your forehead instead? Wouldn´t make that much of a change."

He hadn´t expected a thank you, had been surprised the boy stuck around long enough to talk. Still, the Blaine inside the costume was hurt that even someone as bullied as this boy was prejudiced.

"It´s not about saving me."He explained."It´s about doing what I can for others. And don´t think what you say had any impact on me, I have heard way worse."

"Listen, I am grateful for what you did for me. No one else would have stepped in when you did. What good does it do though that you anger them even more?"

Nightbird had heard similar things when he started doing this. Back when he still had came as close to concern and gratitude as it would ever get for him.

"Don´t worry about me, I am bullied either way. I feel better helping others. Whenever I am around, costume or not, I will make sure to keep an eye on you. I´m afraid I have no superpowers, but I know a few tricks to distract those stupid Neanderthals. A problem shared is a problem halved, right?"

As defensive as the boy had been, his walls slowly cracked, tears shining in his blue eyes. A pale hand slowly squeezed Nightbirds gloved one.

"You don´t have to-" The boy started to say.

"What kind of hero would lay off, just because the damsel in distress tells him it´s okay to stop?"

"I am not a damsel in distress."

Nightbird giggled when the defiant part of the boy returned. The glare slowly turned in a softer one when he smiled as well.

"I am Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine." He replied, knowing his secret identity was as secret as the existence of Google. Together they sat in the dried grass that grew under the bleachers, holding hands and listening to Sue Sylvester scream at the cheerleader squat.

Like a long lost friend, Kurt rested his head on the plastic covered shoulder of Blaine´s costume and sighed.

"You know, whatever they label you as, however little you can do except for using you body as a punching bag, to me you are a hero,_ Nightbird_."

* * *

Can be found on Tumblr as well under my pen name: Swallowingrainbows


End file.
